


The Love I Love The Most

by Bartus_Allanus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is tired of sun’s crap, Fluff, M/M, Neptune is sad and gay, Sun is the dumb solution, Texting, background Bumblebee, chat fic, more tags to come, possible angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartus_Allanus/pseuds/Bartus_Allanus
Summary: Dumbass: Yeah whatever. Now how do I get him to love me?!Catty: I somehow have a feeling that won’t be a problemDumbass: BUT BLAKE HE’S SO BEAUTIFUL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey!**
> 
> **Thanks for dropping by and giving this fic a read! It’s my first story, it’s a text fic, it’s seamonkeys and it’ll have multiple character appearances! Again this is my first fic so I apologise in advance for any mistakes that are made! Please leave a comment and feedback is always welcome!**

* * *

 

**Sunshine/Dumbass - Sun**

**Nep - Neptune**

**Catty - Blake**

 

* * *

  **Today** _02:34_

 

_Sunshine: NEP_

_Sunshine: BLUE BOI_

_Sunshine: OCEAN MASTER_

_Nep: Sun I swear to dust_

_Sunshine: DUDE! How long does it take to answer a text?_

_Nep: How long does it take to understand I’m not happy about being texted at half two in the morning?_

_Sunshine: Aww someone cranky?_

_Nep: Sun, what do you want?_

_Sunshine: Nothing. Am I not allowed to message my best pal whenever I want?_

_Nep: Not when said pal has had a hard day and needs sleep_

_Sunshine: And that’s why you need some sunshine in your life! :D_

_Nep: You were waiting for that weren’t you_

_Sunshine: I will neither deny nor confirm_

_Nep: Sun go to bed_

_Sunshine: Yeah that’ll be a bit hard_

_Nep: Why?_

_Nep: Where are you?_

_Sunshine: Blake says “Don’t tell him we’re in the dorm bathrooms and don’t tell him about the sobbing and pining you dense fuck!”_

_Sunshine: She’s now glaring at me and calling me a drunk idiot_

_Sunshine: She loves me really_

_Nep: Dorm bathrooms? You guys are drunk?!_

_Sunshine: Only me_

_Sunshine: Blake’s here to stop me from being a dumbass and also cause I have a lot of feelings_

_Nep: Yeah I read. Pining feelings? How’s she taking that?_

_Sunshine: What’d you mean? She’s taking it really well! She said she’s really happy about it!_

_Nep: So you confessed to her about your feelings and you got drunk?_

_Sunshine: Nah I was drunk before! She found me and I told her all about my crush. So now she’s helping me walk home and I’m so happy. It feels good to get it off my chest_

_Nep: That’s good Sun_

_Nep: I’m happy for you guys_

_Nep: Just... please get home safe_

_Sunshine: Nep? You ok bud?_

_Nep: Yeah I’m fine Sun. I’m just gonna head back to sleep. Ttyl_

_Sunshine: Aww alright. Night nep!_

———————————————

 

  **Today** _03:45_

 

_Dumbass: BLAKE_

_Dumbass: I told Neptune!_

_Catty: How’d he take it? Did he say yes?_

_Dumbass: Say yes to what?_

_Catty: To you confessing to him?_

_Dumbass: Oh no I didn’t confess to him! I told him about me getting drunk and me confessing my feelings to you!_

_Catty: ...Please tell me you didn’t word it like that_

_Catty: You told him that you confessed your feelings to me?_

_Dumbass: Yeah! And I told him that I was crying and I was pining and that you were happy when I told you!!! See I made progress! :D_

_Catty: ...Sun, I’m going to beat your ass the next time I see you_

_Dumbass: What?! Whyyyyy?!_

_Catty: Because you’ve made him think me and you are a thing!!!_

_Dumbass: What?! Nooooo I didn’t say we were a thing! He knows I wasn’t talking about you!_

_Catty: Did you actually say who your feelings were for? How did he react to it?_

_Dumbass: ...I mean no but he said he was happy for me! Although he didn’t really seem happy and... I may... Have said I was happy to get it off my chest... Well shit_

_Catty: Ding Ding Ding! Dumbass has earned his name_

_Dumbass. SHIT BLAKE WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!_

_Dumbass: HE PROBABLY THINKS I WAS BRAGGING ABOUT GOING OUT WITH YOU_

_Dumbass: HOW AM I GONNA FIX THIS?!_

_Catty: How about actually telling him that it wasn’t me you were confessing about_

_Dumbass: But what if it screws things up?! How the hell do I tell him I love him?! God dammit Blake why does he have to be so beautiful?!!!!_

_Catty: How about starting with what you just said there? Also Sun I already agreed to be emotional support to your gay ass once tonight I’m not doing it again_

_Dumbass: I’ll repay the favour to your gay ass eventually_

_Catty: I have no idea what you’re talking about_

_Dumbass: Yeah whatever. Now how do I get him to love me?!_

_Catty: I somehow have a feeling that won’t be a problem_

_Dumbass: BUT BLAKE HE’S SO BEAUTIFUL_

_Dumbass: HE’S A SLEEPING ADORABLE ANGEL_

_Catty: Wait are you watching him sleep?_

_Dumbass: A N G E L_

_Catty: Ok well you’re not in any state to confess tonight so get some sleep and talk to him when you’re sober tomorrow, ok?_

_Dumbass: Fine. But if it all goes downhill tomorrow I’m crying on your bed_

_Catty: Deal_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redrum: Next question. You ready?
> 
> Go Bananaz: Yeah
> 
> Redrum: Are you gay for Neptune?
> 
> Go Bananaz: I’d like to retract my last answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sunshine/Go Bananaz - Sun**
> 
> **Redrum - Scarlet**  
> 

 

* * *

 

**Today** _10:00_

_Nep: Morning_

_Sunshine: SHHHHHHHHH EVERYTHING HURTS I NEED SILENCE_

_Nep: Huh. Guess I’ll leave you to die_

_Sunshine: Please don’t I enjoy living. And fighting. And thinking._

_Sunshine: Scratch that last one_

_Nep: I left an aspirin and water beside your bed_

_Sunshine: You’re my saviour_

_Sunshine: All hail mighty Neptune_

_Sunshine: God of the sea_

_Sunshine: And treating the sun_

_Nep: Now I’m regretting not leaving you to suffer_

_Sunshine: You wouldn’t_

_Nep: Your next hangover will have air horns_

_Sunshine: You’re bluffing_

_Nep: Try me bitch. Nora says she’ll help with the wake up call_

_Sunshine: You’re so nice to me_

_Nep: Ofc_

_Sunshine: Whelp better get ready then. Hey, can we meet up later?_

_Sunshine: I wanna talk to you_

_Nep: Sure about what?_

_Sunshine: Last night_

_Nep: Sorry Sun, I’ve got to study for a test_

_Nep: Gotta put in those hours!_

_Sunshine: What? You already study for hours on end I’m sure a few hours off won’t hurt_

_Nep: Yeah well you can never be too careful ttyl_

_Sunshine: What is it with you and ending with ttyl_

  
———————————————————

  
**Today** _16:27_

_Scarlet: Care to explain why you’re moping around in the library?_

_Neptune: I’m not moping!_

_Neptune: Wait where are you?!_

_Scarlet: Other side with sage_

_Neptune: Then why not just walk over here instead of texting?_

_Scarlet: Laziness and it’s more dramatic_

_Neptune: Is it really tho?_

_Scarlet: Damn right it is_

_Scarlet: Now why the hell are you in here moping_

_Scarlet: You’ve got like sixteen people around you and you’ve yet to flirt with any of them_

_Neptune: I don’t flirt that much!_

_Scarlet: ..._

_Neptune: ...Point taken_

_Scarlet: So?_

_Neptune: So what?_

_Scarlet: SO WHY ARE YOU MOPING JEEZ_

_Neptune: Maybe I just wanna be alone right now_

_Neptune: Enjoy the calm atmosphere_

_Neptune: Take the time to relax_

_Neptune: Read a good book_

_Scarlet: Fair enough. So no studying then?_

_Neptune: Nah why?_

_Scarlet: Funny, didn’t you tell Sun you’d be too busy studying to meet him?_

_Neptune: I meant yeah I’ve got a lot to catch up on whoops_

_Scarlet: Don’t start your bullshit_

_Scarlet: Why’re you avoiding him?_

_Neptune: I have no idea what you’re talking about_

_Scarlet: I stg if you deny one more thing I’m gonna kill you_

_Neptune: Please don’t, the scars still haven’t healed from the last attempt_

_Scarlet: Then talk_

_Neptune: Fine_

_Scarlet: Well?_

_Scarlet: I’m waiting??_

_Neptune: I’m avoiding Sun_

_Scarlet: Good to know you’re no longer in denial now give me a reason_

_Neptune: Cause he confessed to Blake last night and now they’re together_

_Scarlet: Really? How do you know that?_

_Neptune: Cause he text me last night and now he wants to talk with me today about it_

_Neptune: So I’m hiding from him_

_Scarlet: Care to explain why?_

_Neptune: No_

_Scarlet: I stg_

_Neptune: ...I love him_

_Neptune: And I don’t wanna see him cause it’ll hurt too much to try and keep it all in_

_Neptune: I’m happy for him and Blake but I can’t handle how painful this is_

_Neptune: And if we meet up and talk about it I’m gonna let something slip_

_Neptune: So that’s why I’m avoiding him_

_Neptune: ..._

_Neptune: Scarlet? You there?_

_Neptune: Say something!_

_Scarlet: Neptune you idiot_

_Neptune: I pour my heart out and the best you’ve got is “Neptune you idiot”_

_Scarlet: I mean it’s the truth so yeah_

_Neptune: Gee Thanks_

_Scarlet: Sorry, sorry it’s just. Are you sure him and Blake are together?_

_Neptune: Yeah he told me he confessed to her!_

_Scarlet: Confessed what?_

_Neptune: His feelings! He was drunk and he told her everything and then he talked about how happy he was to let it out and how happy she was too!_

_Neptune: I just don’t wanna mess anything up!_

_Scarlet: So his exact words while drunk were “I confessed my feelings to her!”_

_Neptune: Yes why?!_

_Scarlet: I’ve got an idea in my head and I really hope it’s true so I can laugh at the whole situation_

_Neptune: What? What theory?_

_Scarlet: My lips are sealed. All I will say is maybe you should talk to Sun_

_Scarlet: He seems really worried about you_

_Neptune: But what if I embarrass myself?!_

_Neptune: What if I ruin our friendship by blurting out a confession?!_

_Neptune: What if he decides to close his shirt around me and then I can’t see his beautiful abs all the time?!_

_Scarlet: Neptune my last piece of advice for today is that, for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve both been two of the most dense people I have ever met. So take a chance and go talk to him_

_Neptune: I’m not that dense! Wait, where are you going?!_

_Neptune: Hello?!_

_Neptune: Dammit scarlet!_

  
———————————————————

  
**Today** _17:15_

_Redrum: Are you dating Blake?_

_Go Bananaz: No? Why’d you think that?_

_Redrum: No reason_

_Redrum: Next question. You ready?_

_Go Bananaz: Yeah_

_Redrum: Are you gay for Neptune?_

_Go Bananaz: I’d like to retract my last answer_

_Redrum: AHA_

_Redrum: Sage owes me 20 lien!_

_Redrum: And he thought my theory was crazy_

_Go Bananaz: What the hell are you talking about?_

_Redrum: You being gay for Neptune and him thinking you’re dating Blake_

_Go Bananaz: Wait shit he actually does?!_

_Go Bananaz: Dammit Blake was right_

_Redrum: I’m guessing she was the sensible one pointing out your dumb mistakes_

_Go Bananaz: Bingo_

_Redrum: So what’re you gonna do about it?_

_Go Bananaz: Cringe on the inside, crawl up and die in a hole, hoping for the best?_

_Redrum: Try again_

_Go Bananaz: Talk to Neptune and tell him the truth I guess_

_Go Bananaz: I’m scared in case it ruins our friendship though_

_Go Bananaz: What if he stops letting me poke him with my tail?!_

_Go Bananaz: WHAT IF HE STOPS NAGGING AT ME FOR DOING STUPID SHIT_

_Redrum: Ok one. I highly doubt this could go badly in any way. Two. Isn’t that a good thing?_

_Go Bananaz: His nagging keeps me entertained_

_Redrum: I’m pretty sure anything he does keeps you entertained but moving on_

_Redrum: I think he’s still in the library right now if you wanna catch him?_

_Go Bananaz: That’s the best thing to do right? Find him and confess? Hope for the best?_

_Redrum: Yup go for it bro_

_Redrum: Go get that hydrophobic mess of a human being_

_Go Bananaz: I wanna argue with that_

_Redrum: You can’t_

_Go Bananaz: I can’t_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Tried to make this chapter a little longer and hey look scarlets making an appearance!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Again feedback is always welcome and thanks to everyone who’s given this story kudos so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine: Hey you know what my siblings used to call me?
> 
> Nep: What
> 
> Sunshine: Spider-Monkey
> 
> Nep: Really? Why?
> 
> Sunshine: :D
> 
> Sunshine: Boo

* * *

 

 **Today** _15:30_

 

_Sunshine: Hey_

_Sunshine: Hey nep_

_Nep: What is it sun? I told you I gotta study_

_Sunshine: You sure about that?_

_Nep: Pretty sure_

_Sunshine: Bullshit_

_Nep: It’s not bullshit!_

_Sunshine: You realise I can see you right?_

_Nep: ...What?_

_Sunshine: Eyup_

_Nep: Where am I then?_

_Sunshine: Library, isolated table right at the back, third seat along_

 

Neptune whipped his head around to scan the room, eyes searching anxiously for blonde hair and a tail. When he found nothing he relaxed but remained on alert turning his eyes back to the screen.

 

_Nep: Nice try_

_Nep: Did scarlet tell you where I was?_

_Sunshine: He told me you were in the library but other than that no. I can see you with my own two eyes rn_

_Nep: You’re bluffing_

_Sunshine: Oh really?_

_Sunshine: Hey that mythology book looks kinda cool_

_Nep: How the hell do you know what I’m reading?_

_Sunshine: I have skills_

 

He slowly raised his head from his scroll to search the room again as his body tensed.

“Where the hell are you?” He whispered to himself, moving to face the screen again when a new message caused the scroll to vibrate.

 

_Sunshine: Feeling a little paranoid there? :D_

_Nep: I’m more freaked out by that face tbh_

_Sunshine: That’s so mean_

_Sunshine: :(_

_Sunshine: Look you made him upset!_

_Nep: Good. Maybe he’ll be able to tell me where you are now_

_Sunshine: Nah he’s loyal_

_Sunshine: Hey you know what my siblings used to call me?_

_Nep: What_

_Sunshine: Spider-Monkey_

_Nep: Really? Why?_

_Sunshine: :D_

_Sunshine: Boo_

 

Neptune frowned at the message before looking up to find the Faunus boy barely a few inches away from his face, hanging upside down from the light above him by his tail with his legs crossed for further support.

“Boo”

Neptune yelped and fell backwards onto the floor, causing the blonde to erupt with laughter.

“Oh that was precious! You should’ve seen your face!”

His laughter continued as the boy in front of him proceeded to glare while picking himself up and brushing off any dust on his jacket.

“You’re an asshole you know that right?” He kept glaring as the prankster flipped and landed perfectly on the ground before him.

“Yeah? Well you’re the one who’s been avoiding me, so care to explain that?” Sun folded his arms with a raised eyebrow aimed at Neptune.

“I-Uh... was studyi-“

“Nope, try again” He gave an unamused look as he watched his friend scramble for an excuse before ultimately choosing to stay silent and stare down at the ground.

“So?”

“Sun, can’t you just leave me alone for now? Don’t you have a date with Blake or something?” He answered dejectedly, refusing to meet Sun’s gaze.

He closed his eyes expecting an onslaught of questions but was instead met with silence.

After a few moments he opened his eyes again to find the blonde with a soft smile on his face.

“Neptune, I’m not dating Blake”

Sun found the look of confusion growing on Neptune’s face endearing as he watched the boy try to figure out what he just said.

“You’re not? But I thought you said you confessed your feelings to her and she was happy about it?”

His confused expression only grew as he watched Sun chuckle.

“I’ll admit, I was drunk and could’ve been less vague but I wasn’t talking about her. I was confessing to her about my crush on someone else. She was happy for me and helped me not do something stupid while being drunk and pining. Not a good mix” He explained as Neptune’s look changed from confused to one of understanding

“So, you’re not dating Blake?”

“Nope”

“And you’ve got a crush on someone”

“Yup”

Neptune’s hope dwindled just as fast as it had risen as he realised that although the Faunus wasn’t dating Blake, he still had his eyes set on someone else. He didn’t want to spoil their friendship over his own feelings of jealousy so he put on a smile and poked the other boy’s arm.

“Well good luck with that then. Care to tell me who it is?” He teased, managing to hide the disappointment he felt.

This time Sun was the one to be surprised as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well to start they’re absolutely amazing.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less”

“They’re beautiful. Ocean blue eyes.”

“Ooooh”

“They’re a bit of a nerd but they still make me happy”

“Really?” His smile faltered ever so slightly before returning back to normal, going unnoticed by sun. “She sounds really great”

“Yeah, he really is!” The Faunus side eyed Neptune in order to gauge his reaction, smirking to himself as he watched the other boy’s eyes widen.

“So... uh... You’ve really got it bad for him?” He asked, causing the blonde’s grin to become mischievous.

“Yeah. REALLY bad. Have for a while now” Neptune couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face.

“So you’d date this guy given the chance? Even if he’s a bit of a mess?”

“Correction. Hot mess. And yes without a doubt” Sun hadn’t noticed how close he had moved to the other boy, but had instead noticed the light blush on Neptune’s face, continuing to get closer.

“C-care to tell me this guys name?” He stuttered as the blonde had backed him into the wall, the blush on his face growing.

Sun’s tail wrapped around his waist while he leaned closer with the same mischievous grin on his face, causing them to be face to face yet again.

“No hiding from me this time Nep”

Neptune could feel his heart beating out of his chest as sun leaned in beside his ear and whispered.

“His name i-“

“HA! YOU OWE ME TWENTY LIEN!” Both boys stopped in their tracks and looked past Sun to find three heads attempting to stay hidden behind a bookcase.

“Damn, I really thought Neptune would’ve confessed first” Scarlet complained as he handed the cards over to the fiery blonde.

“What do you two not understand about ‘Be stealthy’?!” Blake whispered pointing to the pair now watching them.

Neptune’s eyes were wide and his face was red with embarassment while Sun just glared at being interrupted.

“You guys were watching the whole time?!”

“Couldn’t you have stayed quiet for a little longer? We were sorta in the middle of something” Sun muttered as Neptune squirmed away and hurriedly walked towards the exit.

“Yeah well uh I’ve gotta go right now I have- uh- a meeting! Yeah a meeting, talk to you guys later” He ran off leaving Sun and the others.

“...Whelp...” Scarlet looked down at the ground as the other two glared at him, while sun stared them all down.

“You couldn’t even let me finish my sentence?! Literally one word!!!” Sun yelled at them in frustration before he was hushed by nearby students studying.

“Ok I’ll admit it wasn’t a good idea to tag along, but what I will say is that it was all scarlets idea!” Yang offered as the red head turned to her with a face of betrayal.

Blake sighed before looking over to the other Faunus. “We’re sorry for ruining the mood Sun. But on the plus side, Neptune looked like he was enjoying that as much as you. In fact he looked like he was waiting for more. So just go find him and finish what you started. I’ll make sure we all don’t cock block you again”

Sun nodded in thanks to her but instead of leaving to find Neptune, he walked over and whispered in her ear.

“If any of you ruin the mood between me and Neptune again, I might just have to tell Yang about a certain kitty’s fascination with her” He pulled away and patted her shoulder, chuckling at her horrified expression.

“Remember guys, revenge is sweet! Thanks for the creepy stalking moments, bye!”

He turned and began running down the hall after Neptune, leaving the dark haired girl with a steady growing blush on her face and the pair beside her with confused looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Decided to try my hand with actual writing, so again any feedback is greatly appreciated! I’ve decided to sort of wrap this up with one more chapter but I’ll probably end up making a follow up chat story for fun. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S. Usually I have a new chapter out after three days but I’ve had a few things needed done the last few days so I wasn’t able to update. I have started writing the last chapter though so it should hopefully be out by the end of the week at most!**  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading this far! I actually wanna keep this going so I’ll try and get a new chapter up soon!**


End file.
